


Time and Fate Intertwined

by queenofmelons



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Request stuff, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, these are gonna be small things to work on when i have writers block or am bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmelons/pseuds/queenofmelons
Summary: A collection of (VERY) short Timer Soulmate AUs for NDRV3. Taking requests!





	Time and Fate Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> so i was waiting for the halloween overwatch event and i wanted to write soulmate aus so i made this,,, *sweating* I SHOULD BE WORKING ON STATE OF DREAMING IM SO SORRY 
> 
> feel free to request more oneshots in the comments! though these are meant to be REALLY short so,,,

Tsumugi Shirogane is plain.

She’s so plain that teachers skip over her in homeroom and mark her absent. She’s so plain that she can’t get anyone’s attention unless she yells for them. She’s so plain, that the gaps of freedom she gets in between sewing her costumes together are spent lazily watching her timer tick down. She’s so plain that she wonders how a soulmate got stuck with somebody as plain as her.  
From time to time, she’d brush through her plain blue hair with her plain fingers and stare at the timer on her wrist, mesmerized by the ticking numbers slowly counting down to the day where she’d meet the one that fate had assigned to her as the love of her life. Often, when she laid down in her bed, she would think of the type of person her soulmate would be. Would they be pretty? Would they be kind? Would they be adventurous? Would her soulmate even be a boy, or was it a pretty girl?   
Oh, who was she kidding? Chances are, she’s so plain that her soulmate would walk right past her without realizing.

That’s why, when she actually paid attention to the numbers instead of the way they ticked, she immediately felt her body freeze.

It was that day. That one day where she absentmindedly stroked her fingers across the screen, that one day where she looked down and noticed a suspicious lack of numbers in the ‘day’ department. This was the day that fate had marked to be the day she met her soulmate, and she didn’t even notice.  
Plain Jane Tsumugi Shirogane was about to meet her soulmate. This was probably the most nerve wracking movement in her entire life.

Anxiously, she stared. Stared at the large amounts of zeroes, and most importantly, the ‘03:47’ and the steadily falling milliseconds.

What would she say? If she stayed in her room, would fate change? No, of course it wouldn’t. A sudden ring of the doorbell made her jump. She took anxious and small steps forward, opening the door just a crack. To her relief, the timer didn’t suddenly beep. It was just the mailman, the one she had known for a long time. Everything was okay.  
Tsumugi shakily took the envelopes from the mailman’s hand, releasing a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. Of course, that brief moment of relaxation was completely interrupted when she closed the door and glanced down at her timer.

There was only a minute remaining.

Well, this was too much excitement for plain old Tsumugi Shirogane. This wasn’t meant to happen! This was meant to be another normal, boring, plain day where she did nothing but lie in bed and plan out her next cosplay.  
The ticking in her ears felt like ringing, a shrill screech signalling that time was about to run out. Something signalling that she was in trouble. All she wanted to do was curl up in her covers, but she knew something like that couldn’t stop fate.

The doorbell rung again.

The seconds were in single digits now.

Tsumugi gathered all of the courage within her, and swung open the door - nearly hitting herself in the face, but _that didn’t matter right now_ \- instantly being face to face with a boy around her age with a girl wrapped around his arm.  
“H-hey, I just moved in-” Tsumugi’s timer beeped in sync with the boy’s, signalling that this was it. This was who fate chose to be his soulmate. And she knows she got one thing right - he was _pretty_.  
“I TOLD YOU!” The girl next to the green-haired boy shrieked (with elation, thankfully), shaking his arm so aggressively that Tsumugi worried it might fall off. It was a little concerning that her soulmate already came with a woman… Even if the boy in front of her looked absolutely starstruck.  
“Come on lover boy! Talk to her!” The girl shoved him forward and nearly sent him tumbling onto the blue-haired girl - thank god that didn’t happen, what an old cliche! - it only made him stumble clumsily.   
“I’m Rantarou Amami. I, uh, just moved in around here.” Rantarou laughed awkwardly, before gesturing towards the other girl. “That’s one of my sisters, Hatsue.” Well, that explained a lot to Tsumugi, and also erased a lot of her worries.  
“I’m Tsumugi Shirogane. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting plain old me to find a soulmate today… Nice to meet you, Amami-kun.” She held out her hand - now bare and without a timer weighing down on it - for a handshake. He accepted. “Nice to meet you too, Shirogane-san.”  
“ _Wait!_ ” Hatsue suddenly stopped. “I _HAVE_ to tell everyone!” She squealed, sprinting off without much of a fight from Rantarou. Something told Tsumugi that this was a frequent occurrence, though maybe not under the same circumstances. 

“So, uh, you’re my soulmate, huh?” Rantarou rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Tsumugi frowned. “Are you disappointed that it’s just plain old me?” She sighed, resting her head on her curled up fingers. “I don’t blame you. I’m just not that interesting, after all.”  
“What? Oh, no!” Rantarou held his hands up defensively. “I’m not disappointed at all, Shirogane-san. To be honest, I’m glad. You seem like a very nice girl and all… I’m just a bit stunned, really.” He chuckled.   
Tsumugi’s cheeks turned red. He wasn’t disappointed? Even when she was just… Her? This wasn’t at all how she imagined everything playing out… It felt like this was a scene right out of a cliched romance anime, but she didn’t care. 

In fact, this was better than she could’ve ever dreamed of. Tsumugi Shirogane finally had somebody.

Somebody who thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world rather than the most plain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please request ships in the comments below! Though, if your ship is Oumasai or Oumota, there is a 100% chance it will never be completed. Sorry, I just have bad memories regarding those ships.


End file.
